1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of suspended cable transportation vehicles. More specifically, the invention comprises a vehicle fastened to a downward sloping cable which is suspended between at least two supports.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traveling from one point to another using a suspended cable is well known in the prior art. For example a suspended cable is used to transport skiers from the bottom of a mountain to the top in order to ski down the mountain side. In addition, zip lining uses a downward sloping cable to propel a user along the cable. In both instances an inclined cable is used to transport a rider.
In the case of zip lines, one end of the suspended cable is attached to a point that is vertically above the second end of the cable. Thus, the line is sloped downward from the high point to the low point. The downward slope of the cable allows the user to travel using gravity. The user climbs or rides a lift in order to get to the cable's high point. The opposite end of the cable is attached to a point lower than where the rider starts. This change in elevation can be as simple as using a higher point on the starting tree and a lower point (near the ground typically) on another tree. In other instances there may be many lines set up in succession along the downward slope of a mountain. This allows the rider to see sights, wildlife, and bodies of water from above.
A typical zip line system includes a suspended cable and a trolley. The trolley is an assembly or housing that includes at least one pulley, but typically there are multiple pulleys housed in the trolley. Each pulley is in contact with the cable. The trolley includes a load supporting means such as handlebars, straps, a seat, or other method of supporting a person or load. The load applied to the trolley engages the pulley or pulleys with the wire. At least one of the pulleys supports the load attached to the trolley. Other pulleys may be positioned in order to prevent the trolley from disengaging the cable. However, this is not a typical configuration. FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art zip line system 10. Zip line system 10 includes cable 12, trolley 16, and load 18. Cable 12 is suspended between supports 14. Trolley 16 includes housing 20, pulleys 22, and straps 24. Of course load 18 can be supported by something other than straps 24 such as support bars, a harness, or handles for a person to hold. As illustrated, pulleys 22 engage cable 12. Load 18 can be a person, multiple people, cargo, or anything one wants to transport via zip line.
The durability and necessary components of a zip line system depend on a few factors. The length of the cable is important as it affects other components of the system. A longer cable typically requires a thicker cable and sturdier connection points. In addition, a thicker cable may be required depending on the maximum load which will applied to the line. Those familiar with the art will realize that the components necessary to make a zip line that is 30 ft. long and 5 ft. off of the ground in one's backyard does not have the same requirements as one that spans the canopy of a rainforest.
Although prior art zip line transportation vehicles and methods exist, the present invention allows for a method of transportation on a zip line not currently known. The method of the present invention allows the user to control aspects of the vehicle while traveling along the cable. The present invention achieves this objective, as well as others that are explained in the following description.